Superhero Mo (Victor Magtanggol Theme Song)
"Superhero Mo" is a song by Ex Battalion featuring Alden Richards for the GMA Television drama series Victor Magtanggol. Lyrics Handa 'kong ibigaylahat ng yaman sa mundo Handa akong makipaglaban para lang sa iyong gusto Handa ako na sumugal, handang mamatay para sa iyo kung kailangan Ako ang superhero mo, handa kang ipaglaban Handa 'kong ibigay lahat ng yaman sa mundo Handa akong makipaglaban para lang sa iyong gusto Handa ako na sumugal, handang mamatay para sa iyo kung kailangan Ako ang superhero mo, handa kang ipaglaban Richards: 'Wag kang matakot, ako ay nandirito At pag-ibig ang babalot sa atin at hindi ko Papabayaan na masaktan at masugatan ka Pisikal o sa pakiramdam man dahil ako Ang superhero mo Dapat sa akin ay hindi ka sana maghinala Ako na ang bahala, sa'kin ka humawak 'Wag kang mabahala, lahat ay makakaya Basta para sa'yo handa akong lumaban Ikaw lang at ako, lalaban sa buong mundo Basta't tayo ay magkasama hanggang dulo Handa 'kong ibigay lahat ng yaman sa mundo Handa akong makipaglaban para lang sa iyong gusto Handa ako na sumugal, handang mamatay para sa iyo kung kailangan Ako ang superhero mo, handa kang ipaglaban G: Ako ay laging nakatingin, nakamasid palagi saan ka man makarating 'Di mo lang pansin, binabantayan kita nang palihin Para sa tuwing mapapahamak kaya kang sagipin Ako ay nandito para sa'yo, lahat gagawin ko Pipiliting ibigay anumang hilingin mo 'Di ako nandito para magpaka-weirdo 'Di mo lang alam handa 'kong magpakahero Ako ang haharang, 'wag ka lang mahirapan Ako ang sasalo ng mga bubog sa daanan Para lamang 'di masugatanang 'yong talampakan Aalagaan ka kahit wala kang karamdaman Kung kailangan, dahil para sa'kin Ganyan ka kahalaga, kaya kung kailangan Gagawin ako ang lahat kahit ako ay mapasama Handa 'kong ibigay lahat ng yaman sa mundo Handa akong makipaglaban para lang sa iyong gusto Handa ako na sumugal, handang mamatay para sa iyo kung kailangan Ako ang superhero mo, handa kang ipaglaban D & Jackmow: Saan man handa kitang samahan Tawaging lang ako 'pag may kailangan Ikaw ang lahat at kahinaan Kaya hinding hindi pababayaan Nasaan ka man, mapupuntahan Sa panganib man na mayroong hadlang 'di aatrasan Lagi lang nasa iyong likuran, masasandalan Nakahanda kang paglingkuran at gagabayan Dahil walang katumbas sa akin ang katulad mo Lagi kang iingatan saan mang sulok ng mundo Palagi mong isipin na nandito lang ako Handa kang ipaglaban kahit ikapahamak ko para sa'yo kasi Ikaw ang naging dahilan Ikaw ang dahilan kung ba't may Pinaghuhugutan at pinagkukunan ng lakas ng loob Tatag ng paninindigan, na kahit anong mangyari Magsisilbi mong sandigan Tigapagligtas mo ako Anumang oras kailanganin mo ay heto Wala nang pwede pang ibang makapanakit sa'yo At isang tawag lang nand'yan agad ako, asahan mo Prinsesa ka para sa akin Ako'y aliping superhero na magiting Ako din ang magiging kakampi sa lahat mananatiling Nakasunod, nakamasid sa'yo saan ka man makarating Handa 'kong ibigay lahat ng yaman sa mundo Handa akong makipaglaban para lang sa iyong gusto Handa ako na sumugal, handang mamatay para sa iyo kung kailangan Ako ang superhero mo, handa kang ipaglaban Daryl: Basta tawagin mo lang ang pangalan ko Tawagin mo ako kapag kailangan mo Sa oras na masama ang kalagayan mo Parating na ako, 'wag kang tatakbo Nandito lang ako habang nand'yan ka 'Di kasi ako papayag masaktan ka Kung pwede lang na araw-araw bantayan ka Para kung aalis ka man ay masamahan ka Sa lakad mo, 'wag ka nang mangaba Nandito lang ako, ikaw ay kumalma Kasama mo ako, 'wag kang mataranta Yayakapin kita kapag kinakabahan ka Hindi ko hahayaang mapahamak ka Anumang mangyari ay ipaglalaban ka Handa 'kong ibigay lahat ng yaman sa mundo Handa akong makipaglaban para lang sa iyong gusto Handa ako na sumugal, handang mamatay para sa iyo kung kailangan Ako ang superhero mo, handa kang ipaglaban Handa 'kong ibigay lahat ng yaman sa mundo Handa akong makipaglaban para lang sa iyong gusto Handa ako na sumugal, handang mamatay para sa iyo kung kailangan Ako ang superhero mo, handa kang ipaglaban Why It Sucks # This song is annoying just like the Tv show itself. # The autotune is ear-bleedingly awful. # The lyrics are the worst like (Taki Taki, The Middle, Without Me and GUMMO) # The song itself stretches too long at five minutes and seventeen seconds. # The chorus can be very repetitive at times. # It's one of the worst Filipino songs ever made even for the nation's standards. Redeeming Qualities # This beat is decent. # Alden Richards singing in this verse is decent. # It's so much better than this atrocity. # The beat of the song is better than Without Me. Video Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Ex Battalion Songs Category:Alden Richards Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Filipino-language songs Category:Soundtracks Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs from TV shows Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists